


The jealousy game

by blackcrystaly



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, PWP, Possessive!Hannibal, minor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will told to his lover while they waited for dinner to be ready that an FBI agent who came to help with a case invited him on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The jealousy game

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fighting to write a real PWP, this might be one of the few times where I think I managed to do it.  
> Also it's my first dip on The Blacklist fandom and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As I always say, English isn't my mother language, so please be kind while pointing at any mistake you might find.
> 
> I'll be coming several times since I know there are little things to keep working on.

Will was standing against Hannibal’s kitchen counter top, his legs and arms crossed and smiling dreamily while he watched at his lover’s preparing their meal. The blond always made a show for the other when the profiler made in time to share that special time with him. Every time, the older one explained each step he took, hoping some day the green eyed one would ask to help or dare to try his hand at cooking. More times than not the only thing he achieved was that the brunette begged for a little taste or to be allowed to try some of the ingredients, much like an eager puppy. Of course it was also enticing, and usually led to some hot play time.

Hannibal had always considered his kitchen a sacred place and now he had a beautiful priest to share the temple with. Yet, they had never moved beyond heavy petting but one day… maybe the same his loved one cooked a full dish for them… or the night William finally embraced the darkness he had been slowly stimulating his lover to embrace to its fullness and presented his first kill to the world while bringing some meat for them to consume. But they still had quite a long road to go, even if some days the blond could see a new, bright shine on the green orbs.

 

“So, William how was your day?” Hannibal asked, frustrated once more that his lover didn’t even make the attempt to touch a knife, while he put the seasoned meat on the oven.

“Mmm…” He seemed to think for a moment to find the right word “… _interesting_ ” The brunette said suddenly seeming to come to life, and straightening up, a strange light beaming on his eyes.

“Do tell” The psychiatrist said raising an eyebrow intrigued while cleaning his hands.

“Apparently the man who was murdered was a suspect on another team’s case, so they sent one of their agents to work with us.” Will told his lover uncrossing his arms and legs “He was terribly irritated by the fact mister Bleibner was dead before he could arrest him, which I can understand. But then he really worked with us to help solve it, and when the scene became too much for me he was helpful and understanding which was a nice change of pace…” The brunette explained with a soft smile, carefully avoiding his lover’s eyes and turning them to the floor.

 

Hannibal didn’t like one bit what he was hearing and walked to his lover, towering over him, his arms surrounded the slim waist and his nose got closer to his puppy’s skin, making sure the only scent on him was that of his lover and his own mixed together.

“Was he?” Lecter asked in a deceptively softly manner, sorely tempted to bite William’s neck strong enough to leave very visible hard, black and purple mark.

William smiled knowing the other couldn’t see him and licked his lips before finishing his tale.

“Yes, he touched the small of my back and spoke to me like you do sometimes, letting me know I was safe”. Will said calmly, almost conversationally but with a nice, warm voice which would certainly bother his lover.

 

Hannibal tightened his hold on the brunette and his teeth closed around Will’s earlobe, exerting soft pressure over it for a moment.

“What else did this obliging young?” The blond asked roughly. He felt jealousy biting on his soul. He suspected that his chosen one was keeping something else from him.

“He asked me on a date” The younger man said very softly, almost shyly. He pretended not to notice his lover’s jealousy and that he wasn’t feeding it just to feel his possessiveness. It was so rare for the man to lose his steel control over his feelings and it not only fed Will’s ego to be able to achieve that but also thanks to his empathy it served to reinforce their link.

 

Hannibal studied his lover’s face for a moment, noticing the soft blush and his shining eyes.

“Did you feel tempted to accept, my dear?” He asked, while a low flame started to burn through his veins and he began to plan how to make another federal agent disappear leaving no traces behind. One of his hands took his lover’s left one and brought it to his lips “Maybe you thought for a second about forgetting your vows to me and taking him on the offer?” Lecter pressed on while his tongue laved the golden ring around the brunette’s finger and one of his knees forced the other's tights to separate allowing Hannibal to accommodate between them, pressing the younger one against the counter.

“Not even for a moment” Will whispered, arching his back to get even closer to his lover.

Hannibal freed the hand and moved to claim the tempting lips, while his hands forced the other to sit on the top.

“Maybe I should talk with the Bureau agents again…” Hannibal whispered softly, dangerously, almost hissing while working on taking William’s clothes off.

“You promised!” The brunette protested while his own hands untied the man’s white cooking garments. Hannibal was the one who had worked the hardest to release him from a most unjust prison and later that same year he proposed. They had a deep talk where the man had finally come clean about how much pressure he had to exert to have him freed into his therapeutic care before the criminal charges were officially dropped and the blond made sure William knew he was using his newly acquired strings to pull him out of the field it he thought it was too much for his still stressed and fragile mental state.

“My sweet, do you think I should turn a blind eye to the fact there is someone trying to steal my lover away?” He asked before biting down the space between the man’s neck and shoulder strong enough to make sure it would get noticed.

“Agent Ressler will be gone by next week, Hannibal… and I’m yours forever” Will swore hotly. His legs closed around the taller man’s waist, his hands working on his partner’s shirt.

Slowly, the blond caressed his lover’s chest, fingers touching the heated skin, his mouth biting and licking the nipples. The green eyed one moaned, surrendering to Hannibal’s strength and dominance.

 

The older one smiled, he had heard that name before and now he knew there was a cleaner way to deal with the little trespasser. With sure fingers the blond finally opened the brunette’s trousers and freed the trapped erection, which he took in hand, to stimulate the younger man who cried in surprise and desire.

“You look so beautiful like this, William” The older one breathed against his lover’s ear “lost in pleasure and submissive” His voice always make the smaller one shudder and get even harder, sometimes he made the man came just using his voice.

Hannibal kept a steady rhythm on the other’s cock, and some minutes after he was coming on the blond's hand with a moan.

 

It took Will some moments to come back from his orgasm, and then he decided it was time to take care of his lover. He used one hand to bring the blond’s lips to his own and kiss him passionately. Then, once they broke the contact, the brunette unhooked his legs and slipped to the floor, once on his knees it was time to move a little further than they usually did inside Hannibal’s kitchen.

 

The dark eyes of the blond shone at the other’s actions, _his little puppy was certainly acting daring that day_ , he thought. His hand slowly came to the back of the brunette’s nape.

 

Will used his mouth to expertly open his man’s fly, knowing how much it excited his lover while his hands worked on the underwear. Slowly the green eyed took Hannibal’s erection between his lips, his fingers helping him to bring more pleasure to the taller one. He loved to do this for his partner from time to time. He let his tongue play on the man’s shaft, licking the surface before sucking on the flesh. Will swallowed down and released the trapped cock from time to time to tease the blond and keep the play a little longer.

 

Hannibal groaned when he felt his lover’s wet heat around his flesh and had to exercise all of his self control not to put too much pressure on the puppy’s head or to direct his action too forcefully. He loved to take control when they made love but when his William went down on him he let the man do everything at his own pace. Then, his fingers caressed the curly hair before resting on the strong shoulders.

To have his partner on his kitchen, his most loved place on the house, always added an edge to the experience for the older one. _One day_ , he swore to himself once more, _he would take William on the kitchen table._

His lover’s hands massaging his balls brought him back to attention, and he began to feel the familiar tingling inside, his groan was a signal of him reaching the peak and Will felt proud of being able to extract those pleasure filled sounds from the blond. William tightened his hold on his man’s shaft and made sure to swallow all of his seed.

 

 

Some moments later they were chest to chest kissing each other passionately.

“I love to eat you” Graham confessed shyly, letting his head rest on the older one shoulder.

Hannibal’s eyes shone and he took the man’s chin with a finger bringing him to his lips again.

“And I’ll devour you soon enough” Hannibal promised darkly before giving one last kiss to his lover. He released the young one to rearrange his clothes before going back to check the food in the oven. Dinner was ready.

 

*****

 

Later that night Hannibal took his phone, while his beautiful puppy slept. They had made love some hours before, sex always helped his partner to sleep better but this time he had also wanted to make sure William was marked in every possible way -even if he was about to deal with the little problem Agent Ressler posed on his love life- he knew how much his lover enjoyed his rare bursts of emotion and particularly his possessive streak and he was nothing if not a doting lover.

 

Someone picked at the other side almost immediately.

“My dear friend, to what do I own the pleasure of your call?” The man at the other side asked gently and well-naturedly.

“I’d be very grateful if you called back your pet, Raymond” Doctor Lecter asked softly.

“Has my Donald been misbehaving?” The man asked curious.

“He has been sniffing after _my_ puppy, and you know how much I love William” Both men had know each other for a long time, and the other man knew exactly what the psychiatrist meant.

“He did?” Reddington’s voice sounded a bit darker now. It was obvious he hadn’t expected for that to happen “I’ll make sure to take care of that as soon as possible, my friend.”

Hannibal smiled evilly; he suspected there would be a hard lesson somewhere in the near future of the FBI agent who had dared to try to steal his lover away. Not that Ressler had any chance of doing it, especially considering he was as submissive as his William according to what the criminal mastermind had shared with him. But, he could also be a closet switcher and that worried him.

“I hope you can come to eat with us one of these days” Hannibal invited with a smile. The man had called him a couple of weeks ago to ask if he could take care of a little something for him. He had accepted, of course since not only he and Raymond were old friend but the man the other had asked him to get rid off was most rude -apart from being wanted by the FBI for some interrogation-, so now, him and Will would enjoy some wild meat for a couple of meals.

“I’d love to, but right now it’s a bit complicated” The other man explained. He didn’t want to involve doctor Lecter or his special man in the particular game he was playing at the moment, he was happy for him finally getting a partner “Maybe next year?”

“Of course, my friend” The psychiatrist assured “take care of yourself”

“You too, Hannibal” The man said softly before cutting the call.

 

Once he put the cell away, the blond psychiatrist turned to his lover once more and put his arm around the other’s waist pulling him softly to his body before closing his eyes. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is well loved and appreciated. I love to know what readers think of my stories.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to NBC. Additionally Hannibal's characters belong to Thomas Harris. the story is mine


End file.
